An electronic device including a semiconductor element such as a CPU is mounted on a wiring substrate. Reduction in the thickness of the electronic device reduces the thickness of the wiring substrate. In such a wiring substrate, a reinforcement plate is used to limit warping of the wiring substrate caused by the reduction in thickness (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-123874 and 2015-176984).